Caring For a Friend
by daisyduke80
Summary: Ghost Hunters story. Another tie in to the Moss Beach episode. Not a redo necessarily, just a tie in. After TAPS gets back to the hotel, the team takes care of Grant after his injury takes a little bit of bad turn. No slash. just shameless fluff! Hurt! Grant. Caring! Jason and Steve. Oneshot! Please Review!


Jason pulled into the parking lot of the hotel they were staying at in California. They had just finished the investigation at Moss Beach Distillery of the Blue Lady ghost. It had turned out to be a total bust, there were gimmicks and other things around the place designed to trick people into believing the place was haunted. The whole team was discouraged and on top of that Grant had gotten hurt. Jason got out of the van and watched as Grant slowly and carefully lowered himself from the van. Jason hurried around to the other side incase he needed some help standing. His ankle had probably swollen a bit since he had been sitting for awhile. Grant closed the door and leaned against the van.

"You alright G?" Jason asked.

"Yeah just got give myself a minute so I can walk, I'm starting to get a headache too," Grant confessed.

"Well, we'll get you up to the room and get you some Tylenol and some ice for you ankle," Jason stated.

Grant nodded as Steve and Tango had pulled up behind their van.

"You doing alright Grant?" Steve asked after climbing out of the van.

"Yeah just a little sore."

"Should we get some of the things out of the van tonight Steve?" Tango asked.

"Yeah make it a little easier," Steve answered.

"Well while they do that, let's get you upstairs and get some ice on that ankle," Jason stated.

They all started heading into the hotel, Grant limping a bit beside Jason. As they got into the lobby, Jason stopped when he felt Grant lightly grab his arm. He turned around and saw Grant had stopped and was pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes shut tightly.

"G? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked taking Grant's hand that was on his arm and putting his other hand on his shoulder.

"Headache….just got real bad," Grant gasped out.

Jason noticed that Grant was starting to sway on his feet a bit.

"You wanna sit down for a second?" Jason asked him.

"I don't know…..I…" Grant's legs then gave out from under him and Jason caught him before he hit the ground.

"Grant!" he called.

Grant's eyes were closed and he hung limply in Jason's hold.

"Grant wake up. Can you hear me buddy?" Jason asked.

The woman behind the front desk had come out and stood in front of them.

"Is he okay? Should I call an ambulance?" she asked.

Jason was going to answer when Steve and Tango walked in with a few cases. When Steve saw them on the ground and Grant's eyes closed, he immediately knelt beside them.

"What happened? Is he alright?" Steve asked setting the cases beside him.

"I don't know. He said he had a real bad headache and then he just collapsed," Jason explained.

Steve put two fingers to Grant's pulse point on his neck.

"His pulse is steady, did he hit his head at all when he fell earlier tonight?" Steve asked.

"I don't think so. He didn't say he did and I didn't see if he did or not," Jason stated.

"It's fine lets just get him upstairs and I'll look him over," Steve justified.

Jason nodded and Steve helped him pick Grant up. Grant shifted a bit as he settled in Jason's arms, his head resting on Jason's shoulder.

"Tango grab those cases for me," Steve stated.

"Is there anything I can do? Do you need a first-aid kit?" the woman from the front desk asked.

"No thank you. We have one upstairs, but thanks for your concern I'll call if we need anything," Steve assured.

The woman nodded and went back behind the desk as the elevator opened and everyone piled in. The door closed soon after and started to move. As the elevator carried the team to the designated floor, Jason kept looking down at Grant's limp form in his arms.

"I can't believe this happened," he sighed.

"Things happen Jay, we can't stop them. I'm sure he's fine though, it's probably a small concussion. I promise I'll take care of him," Steve promised.

"Do you have medical training or something?" Tango asked.

"Yeah I got some when I was still a cop, but if looks like he has a pretty bad concussion we might have to take him to the hospital," Steve stated.

Jason nodded as the elevator reached the 5th floor and the door opened. Jason shifted Grant's weight a little and held him closer as he stepped off the elevator careful not to hit Grant against anything. Steve put his hand in front of the door to keep it from closing on them. Jason followed Tango down the hall their rooms. Steve stayed beside him to help make sure Grant wasn't knocked against something since it was a narrow hallway. When they reached Steve and Tango's room, Steve slipped his key card into the lock and the door opened. Tango went in first and held the door open with his foot, so Jason could carefully carry Grant in. Once inside Jason went to the first bed he saw. He bent over a bit and laid Grant's legs down first and then supported Grant's head and gently laid him down against the pillows, his hand gently brushing the bangs back from Grant's face. Steve turned on a few more lights and grabbed the first aid kit out of his bag as Tango set down the cases. Jason stepped back as Steve put the first aid kit down on the night stand by Grant.

"Tango, take the ice bucket and go get some ice from down the hall, Jay take the pillows from the other bed and put them under Grant's foot, and very gently take off his shoe and sock," Steve ordered as he opened the first aid kit and took out the pin flashlight.

Tango took off to do what he was told. Jason got the pillows from the other bed and gently lifted Grant's injured foot on them as Steve checked Grant's pupils.

"Is he alright?" Jason asked as he gently took of Grant's shoe and sock.

"His pupils are slightly dilated, like I guessed it is a small concussion. I'm not surprise that he didn't pass out until now. He probably got out of the van to fast or it didn't affect him too bad until now," Steve explained.

"He is going to be alright isn't he?" Jason asked.

"Yeah just a small fainting spell. He shouldn't be out too much longer," Steve assured.

Tango walked back in with the ice.

"He alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a small concussion, he'll be alright. Take the bag, wrap it and put it on his foot," Steve instructed.

Tango took a hand towel from the bathroom and wrapped the bag of ice before gently placing it on Grant's foot and held it there. Jason went and stood behind Steve. Steve had turned Grant's face away from him and was feeling the back of his head. When his fingers brushed over a certain spot, Grant hissed in pain pulled away a little.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"He has a knot on the back of his head near the top, probably where he hit the wall, gonna swell up real good too," Steve stated.

Steve's fingers brushed the spot again. Grant groaned and tried to move away again, Steve gently restrained him by the shoulders.

"Easy Grant don't try to move too much," he softly instructed.

"Jay…." Grant moaned.

"Right here buddy. I'm right here," Jay coaxed putting a hand to Grant's face.

Grant turned towards him and slowly opened his eyes. Jason leaned down into his line of vision.

"How are you doing buddy?" Jason asked.

"I'm tired and dizzy a little, what happened?"

"You passed out on me in the lobby. I carried you up here to Steve and Tango's room, Steve says you have a small concussion," Jason explained.

"Am I alright?" Grant asked.

"Your going to be fine Grant, we'll just watch you carefully over the rest of the night," Steve assured.

Grant tried to sit up against the headboard, but fell back against the pillow gasping in pain. Steve immediately put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy Grant, relax. Take slow deep breaths, don't push it," he instructed.

"My head hurts, so does my ankle," Grant moaned.

"Let's get you over to our room first and we'll get you some medicine," Jason stated.

Grant slowly nodded, but even that made his head spin. Steve and Jason helped him sit up slowly and sit on the edge of the bed, Jay wrapped one of Grant's arms around his shoulders and wrapped his arm around his waist. He slowly stood up with Grant. He gave Grant a moment to steady himself, before starting to walk to the door.

"Try not to walk on your bad foot," Steve instructed.

They made it across the hall to their room. Steve got their key card out of Jason's jacket pocket and opened the door for them. Jason helped Grant inside and helped him sit down on his bed. He took Grant's arm from around his shoulders and helped him lay down slowly.

"Tango grab the extra pillows from the closet," Steve stated.

Tango grabbed them and handed them to Steve, who placed them under Grant's foot. Tango handed him the ice too and Steve put it back on Grant's foot. Jason dug some Tylenol out of his bag and got some water from the sink. He sat on the edge of Grant's bed and got two pills out.

"Here Grant take these," he instructed.

Grant took the pills from Jason and popped them in his mouth. Jason handed him the cup of water and encouraged Grant to take slow sips. Grant drank a third of the cup before handing it back to Jason and resting back against the pillows.

"Thanks Jay," Grant whispered.

"Not a problem buddy," Jason smiled.

Steve took the ice off Grant's foot and inspected it.

"The swelling has gone done, let me wrap it for you and just keep it elevated tonight," Steve stated.

Grant nodded. Tango went back to their room and grabbed the first aid kit. Steve took out some wrapping and gently wrapped Grant's foot.

"Thanks Steve for everything," Grant thanked as Steve finished.

"It's no problem man," Steve assured.

"You too Tango. Thanks for helping out."

"No big deal man, I'm sure we would all do the same for each other."

Grant gave a small smile as his eyes started to drop.

"I think we should leave so he can get some rest," Steve stated.

Tango nodded and they both headed to the door, Jason followed.

"Thanks again Steve for taking care of him," Jason thanked.

"Not a problem at all, you might wanna wake him up every few hours just to make sure the concussion isn't affecting him too bad. Ask him like what his name is and where he is at stuff like that," Steve instructed.

Jason nodded and shut the door after Steve and Tango went into their room. He turned back and saw Grant was already asleep. He smiled softly and pulled a blanket up to Grant's chin.

"Glad your alright G," Jay whispered running a hand through Grant's hair.

He sat down on his bed and grabbed the remote. Turning on the TV and keeping the volume down, he started his long night of silent vigil of his best friend.


End file.
